


Everything Will Be Okay

by WaveRider



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaveRider/pseuds/WaveRider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Set after the success of the battle to retake Earth, the Normandy crew react to the changing world around them as they are faced with new issues to overcome. New life is brought into the world and relationships are tested. And they fight to bring back the one person who could hope to hold them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The characters listed in the tags are character mentioned in this chapter. Additional characters will be added as they are either introduced or mentioned in later chapters.
> 
> This was originally meant to be a one shot, with no further chapters planned, but a few people asked for it to be added to because they liked the feel of the story.
> 
> So I decided to take it down edit it someone and re upload it as chapter one of who knows how many chapters. It may take me a while but I will post additional chapters.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome.

As he held the baby girl in his arms, Kaidan couldn't help but think of things that could have been. It had been 9 months since the battle to retake Earth, but to him it felt like years. So much death and pain, so much… darkness.

But they had done it.

They had beaten the Reapers. The world, the entire galaxy, was safe again. Work had started to rebuild Earth, Palaven, Thessia, the worlds worst hit by the Reaper forces. An envoy had even been sent to the few remaining Batarians offering them help to rebuild their home. Although the relations between Batarians and humans remained strained, their unexpected help on Earth and this new olive branch began to thaw some issues. They weren't on the same terms as Turians but at least they were getting somewhere.

And behind the scenes, scientists from all galactic races were combining their brain power to think of a new way to replace the now defunct Mass Relays.

Words Kaidan didn't understand, such as hyperspace and warp drives, had been whispered in corridors. A theory for now, but apparently they could travel between stars without the use of eezo. Which baffled most Engineers over this 'idea' that a valued resource could have no purpose in drive cores anymore. But the scientists remained excited, despite the clear reluctance of the people who actually had to build the crazy ideas.

All of it was a distant thought to him though, only one thought ever occupied his mind these days.

"What do you think Kaidan?"

Kaidan turned, the sleepy baby gurgled in his arms. He look at the exhausted women lying in the bed, the efforts of the past 6 hours bringing this little thing into the world was etched into deep lines on her face.

"I think she looks just like her Mum and Dad." He said softly, his eyes only grazing hers.

The women smiled. "You're avoiding the question Major"

Kaidan glanced down at the child, this soft little thing who had no idea what had been sacrificed to allow her to have a life. So much was given for her to have a first breath. He glanced back up.

"I don't know what to say" he managed.

The woman laughed. "Just say yes, it's not that hard"

He sighed "I'm not exactly a good role model."

She smiled "Kaidan, you will be an excellent Godfather to her. Me and Jacob completely agree on this. So stop worrying, you'll give yourself a migraine."

He reluctantly grinned before glancing down again.

"It would be wrong to be her Godfather when she doesn't have a… Godmother."

Brynn smiled sadly "She will always have a Godmother looking over her."

Kaidan sighed and looked out of the window. His eyes stared up at the stars, as tears began to well in his eyes. He glanced back over to Brynn

"It would be better if her Godmother was here, with us."

"Kaidan..." Brynn began but Kaidan interrupted.

"Shepard isn't dead. She's survived before, she, she just likes being dramatic that's all" Nobody could miss the slight tone of desperation to his voice.

He walked over and handed the child over to Brynn. The child gurgled at the movement but luckily didn't cry out. Kaidan was barely holding a migraine at bay, a crying baby may just push him over the edge. And the last thing he needed was to be out of action for a few hours when they were so many more important things to do.

"I'm not giving up hope, there's still hope. Miranda is a genius, plus she has help now"

Hope mixed in with the desperation now, some would say a fool's hope. But then again a woman who had defied death before proved how strong a force hope could be.

His breath hitched with a sob, as Brynn placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"Everything will be okay" She said softly. Kaidan looked at her, the tears shining in his eyes.

"I know they will, I just can't be without her that's all."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Congrats on the baby girl Brynn. You should I would stay but I need to get going. You know… things to do. I haven't seen Joker in a while. And I need to check in on…"

Brynn spotted the hesitation "She will be fine. I don't think anything bad will happen to her. She has Vega guarding her, and Miranda is working hard. Plus Garrus said that he isn't letting her go that easy. He still owes her a shooting competition after she beat him last time." She smiled

Kaidan smiled weakly "Yeah, yeah I guess you're right. I just thought we'd have a place in Vancouver by now… looking out over English Bay" He shook his head.

"Nice seeing you Brynn, you take care now. I'll try and find where Jacob has gone. Plus you two need to sit down and think of a name for your daughter" He squeezed her shoulder before leaving the room.

Brynn watched him with sad eyes as he left the hospital room. The baby stirred in her arms, her fists curling up as the tears began.

"Don't worry little one. Everything will be okay"

She kissed her forehead before glancing out the window.

"Auntie Miranda is working on a another miracle" She whispered, as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Everything's gonna be okay"


	2. Chapter 2

Kaidan walked as fast as his legs could manage. Corridors blurred into the edges of his vision, he had no idea where he was going, only that he had to go.

Away from that room filled with so much happiness, away from the questions, the sympathy...

He skidded to a halt and punched a wall in frustration, the blue glow from his biotics flaring up, denting the metal inwards. The large creak and groan from the damaged wall snapped Kaidan out of his daze.

He'd lost control.

He feebly kicked the wall before sliding down, his legs splayed out in front of him, his forehead pressed against the scant relief the cool wall produced. His head throbbed angrily at him.

Yeah I know. He muttered. He massaged his temples.

He'd broken his one cardinal rule. Never lose control.

After BAat and the mess that outburst had created, as well as a broken heart, he promised himself to keep his biotics under control, to keep calm and only use them when he needed them. Even then he held back all the power he had.

He cringed at the thought of what could have happened if he had lost control near Brynn. What if he had lost control holding her child? Her precious daughter?

He pressed his head into his hands, his good knee rising up to press against his chest. He barely noticed the pain from his injured leg as the tears came thick and fast.

It didn't help that the leg was a reminder of everything he had lost. Everything he still had to lose.

The ear splitting shriek of a Reaper, the laser hitting the ground, the view of a Mako flying in the air. The sickening crash as it landed, dust flying everywhere. The brief glimpse of Garrus rolling away before the pain exploded.

Gunshots, so many gunshots, and then a hand reaching down, grabbing him under the shoulder, lifting him up, that brief glance into bright blue eyes fringed with long eyelashes, the relief at seeing them, numbing the pain.

Kaidan glanced up out of his hands. Stopping short the memory threatening to emerge in his head. If he saw the rest... well any weak hold he had on his sanity would disappear completely.

He hugged his good knee to his chest, staring at the wall opposite, the dull dark grey colour calming him down. Or it was more likely to be boring him. Still a better option than anger.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear him approach. Not until a pair of legs dressed in form fitting Alliance fatigues strode into his eye-line.

He glanced up annoyed, this was an unwelcome distraction. Why wouldn't the Alliance busybodies leave him alone for 5 minutes?

He stopped short of a controlled angry retort when he spotted the grinning Vega. Not even the glare he threw at him could dampen the Lieutenant's ever present good mood. And his glare wilted even the toughest Alliance Marines. Vega was a mutant freak.

Vega gestured his head to the dent in the wall. "What did the building do to you this time Major?"

"Who says that was me Lieutenant?" Kaidan answered gruffly.

Vega's smile dimmed slightly at the tone in Kaidan's voice. Kaidan offered himself a small smirk.

"Well you are the only one in this part of the hospital who has the biotic punch to do that." Vega stroked the burn mark "You really put some weight behind this didn't you?" The question was innocent, but there was an edge to his voice.

Kaidan sighed. He knew all too well the question that would follow. The question that would always follow when someone found him alone and angry. Or paralyzed with fear and sadness.

"Is Lola okay? I mean she was fine when I checked on her last... " Vega glanced at Kaidan's eyes trying to read the expression in them.

"Well if she was fine the last time you checked then she's still fine" Kaidan almost growled the word.

How could Vega use the word fine? Fine described someone's reaction to an average movie, an average plate of food. A harmless word whispered when you hug them close in a quiet moment. He frowned.

"Well that's okay then." Vega shrugged the previous worry off, the smile returning to his face, although it was slightly forced.

"Anyway, I was just looking to find you Major. Someone who looked mightily important wandered into Lola's room. I figured I'd give you the heads up, I didn't recognize this particular officer."

Kaidan frowned. Most Alliance Brass were tied up with the logistics of the scattered warships in Earth's skies. The aliens who were desperate for aid seeing as they couldn't go home. The brass were content Shepard was in good medical hands and promised to leave Miranda alone to deal with Shepard's many injuries. Why would they suddenly come and visit. The only Alliance officer who would visit was Hackett and he was currently in Vancouver.

"Do you have any other information other than they looked mightily important?" Kaidan asked, his usual confident voice returning. Trust Vega to give him something to take his mind off his temper issues.

Vega shook his head "Unless you count that she looked pretty slamming for an older woman."

Kaidan shook his head, a small smile playing at his lips. "I guess that explains you running away rather than asking who she was."

Kaidan struggled to get up, before Vega held out his hand. Kaidan glanced at then grasped it firmly, feeling the rough scars on Vega's wrists. His own personal memento from the Reapers.

He brushed the dust off his fatigues, may as well look presentable. That's when his nose crinkled up at an unusual smell.

"Are you wearing... aftershave Lieutenant?"

"What? No!" Vega answered, too quickly.

"Trying to impress me? You know you really aren't my type Vega." He wrinkled his nose.

"In your dreams Alenko. Although I did catch you watching me working out the other day..."

Vega jumped out of the way as Kaidan swung an arm at his shoulder. Vega grinned.

"You're lucky I missed Lieutenant." He gestured at the wall "You are built like a brick wall but I'm pretty sure I could break some bones." He grinned.

Vega rolled his eyes. "Anyway I should go, I have a workout session." He flexed his muscles, but it looked to Kaidan's eyes like he was primping. The jigsaw pieces fitted together as Vega strolled down the corridor.

"I guess it is a good thing I did miss." He called after Vega "I'd hate to break you before Jack had a chance to."

Vega stopped in his tracks briefly, a flinch in his shoulders. His neck reddened as he blushed.

"Watch yourself LT, I've heard Jack likes it rough, and her biotics will definitely break you."

Vega rushed from the corridor, Kaidan's laugh following him.

Kaidan stopped as the laughter echoed back at him. Another laugh in his ears. Echoing in his memory.

"You don't get out much, do you LT?"

He grimaced as another memory threatened to well up.

He turned on his heel and marched off, determined to find out who the mystery visitor was.

Don't think about anyone Kaidan.

But he couldn't help thinking of Ashley giving her life to defend them. The brave always died, and Ashley learnt how to be brave from the first soldier to respect her regardless of her family history.

The same soldier lying broken in a hospital bed.

The tears trickled down his cheeks.

The brave always die...


End file.
